


Resist

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Luhan - Fandom, cpop
Genre: F/M, Luhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Being new to the company, it was the first time you went out for dinner with your team and you’ve only had a few drinks, but you can’t stop staring at your handsome office mate's lip scar.





	Resist

 

* * *

 

 

Two bottles of Peach Soju couldn’t possibly make you drunk right? You can definitely hold your alcohol. But for some reason you can’t, for the life of you, stop staring at Luhan.

Maybe it was the good food or the water this restaurant was serving, but damn boy he looks much more appetizing than the bowl of bibimbap you ate a while ago.

Ever since seeing the scar he has on his lower lip, that sets you off immediately to the moon and back.

Scars are not conventionally considered pretty by the standards of today’s society, but you love them. You find them really attractive, especially on him. God damn, how dare he be this good looking? This man is unreal.

Shit! Quick, look away! Look away, pretend like you’re checking your phone.

Ah fuck, your battery’s dead. Ah, screw this, YOLO! You look up and his eye was on you!!!

Crap, did he just caught you staring?

Oh God, he did. And now he’s smirking?

“So what do you say? More drinks over at that noraebang place?”

You break your gaze at Luhan, just in time before your other coworker looks your way to confirm your attendance. The party of your coworkers exclaims their yeses as they stand up from their chairs after splitting the bill.

“Oh no, I would love to. But I forgot to feed my cat back at home.”

You reasoned as you also stood. They all scrunch their faces in understanding and easily let you go.

“Hey, didn’t you say your apartment is close to the mall? Mine is on the way, I can give you a ride.”

Your heart raced when you heard his voice suddenly speak out.

“You’re not going, Luhan?”

One of the females said.

Having a face like Luhan, he’s pretty popular with the ladies in your department. And her question weirdly irritated you and your face mentally twitched when you heard her semi-flirty hint.

“Nah, I have a lot of pending work. I’ll join you next time.”

He smiles sweetly at her before walking towards you.

“Let’s go?”

Before you can even say anything, some of your coworkers who are close to you and everyone, in general, push the two of you out of the restaurant and onto the parking lot.

One by one, they all said their goodbyes and goodnights to you and Luhan.

The ride was quiet minus the times when you have to talk to give directions.

You can see on your peripherals that Luhan occasionally shifts his head to look at you as if he’s attempting to strike a conversation, but he never pushes it.

Arriving at your housing complex parking lot, you invited Luhan for coffee as a social gesture.

“Wanna drink coffee first before driving back home? You’ve had at least a bottle of beer.”

“Sure.”

Luhan smiles as he turns off the engine of his car. You didn’t expect him to comply that easily.

“Wow.”

Was the only word that exits Luhan’s mouth the moment you two entered your small studio apartment. His eyes scan everything around your space.

“Is that a good or a bad wow?”

You regret looking up at him again, your eyes immediately land at his lips, his scar screaming for you to be touched… To be kissed.

“It’s clean… And very pink. So where is your cat?”

Luhan notices where your eyes were and he smirked once again.

“C—at? What cat?”

Your vision and your mind couldn’t focus on anything but his mouth and you didn’t notice that yours was slightly opened as you ogle his delicate, yet handsome features.

“I knew you were lying.”

Luhan grabs your waist and pushes your body down to your dining set, knocking over the vase with flowers on top and spilling the water down on the floor. His lips capture yours immediately into an insatiable kiss. You kiss him back without hesitation and an equal urgency.

He pulls away suddenly, your lips separate with a loud pop. You whine silently with the loss of his touch.

“Can I kiss your scar again?”

You coo at him and one side of his mouth curl up into a smirk as he bit his lower lips making his scar more visible to you.

“Oh, you like this? You have to earn it.”

“How?”

Luhan picks you up from laying on the table and slowly pulls you to the direction of your bed. He sat down on it and he made you kneel in front of it with his blown up pupils looking at you with lust.

Luhan runs his fingers through your hair before he trails his hand along the soft skin of your arms, grabbing your hand to lead them to his already angry crotch.

“Make daddy happy.”

Your knees almost gave out as you clench your core to nothing with the term he used.


End file.
